


The Court - A Character Study

by caIIiope



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Mob, Character Study, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caIIiope/pseuds/caIIiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years back, before Los Santos really went down the shitter, before the Fake AH Crew was even a blip in Geoff Ramsey's eye, there was another crew in town. They were the Court. And they were royalty in their own right. </p><p>Or, a speculation on the bad-assery level of Team Gents and Team We're Too Old For This Shit.</p><p>Or, GTA!AU in which Burnie is boss and everyone else just kind of shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael "Burnie" Burns - The Boss

It’s funny, because Michael Burns doesn’t really look like a mob boss. No, he looks less like a organizer of crime and more like a… drunk college professor. If you ever saw him on the streets (not that you would, but still) you wouldn’t think to walk the other way. 

But that’s precisely what you should do.

It’s not that he kills for fun - no, that isn’t his style. He’s just efficient. Michael Burns has work to do. He has deals he needs to close, figures he needs to run, and things he needs to collect. He doesn’t have time for people. People get in the way. And if you get in the way of Michael Burns, you’re (for lack of a better word) fucked.

He’s a businessman. He gets shit done. He doesn’t waste time on petty things like law enforcement or nosey interns. Down they go.

He’s the smartest man in Los Santos, and everybody knows it. They just don’t know how the hell to catch him.


	2. Joel "J-Roll" Heyman - The Con Man

Joel Heyman is a gambler, first. “Money speaks its own language,” he’d say, idly twirling the toothpick from his martini in between his teeth. “It sounds sexier than anything any French whore could whisper to you in bed, and it’s more difficult to read than Sanskrit in the pitch dark.” He’d smirk, then, the corner of his mouth lifting to show off his millionaire-white teeth. “Fortunately for me, I’m fluent.”

He doesn’t mind Los Santos, but prefers Las Vegas any day. He says the easy atmosphere soothes his mind. How anyone can feel calm in that city is beyond everyone else, but then again, Joel isn’t like everyone else. None of them are.

Joel Heyman is a con man, second. His suave attitude and Hollywood A-lister good looks are the most useful weapons in his trade. Woman, man, whoever you like - he’ll wine you and dine you and have you handing over the keys to your Bentley before you even get a glimpse of the holster strapped to his right hip. (His pistol is the third most useful weapon in his trade. Lying to people for a living gets a little messy.) 

It’s no sane way to live. He’d be the first to tell you that. But when he can count bills during the week, and count cards on the weekend, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Geoffrey "Lazer" Ramsey - The Attitude

If Michael Burns is the King of the team, Geoffrey Ramsey has got to be the Prince.

“Outspoken” would be a nice way to describe him. “Smartass” might be better. He’s got all the qualities of an heir - hotheaded, lazy, and a whole lot of unnecessary sass. The man’s not a shy one, that’s for sure. He’s made it very clear that he’s come from nothing, that he’s only here because he wants to be, and if you’ve got a problem with that, you can very kindly suck his dick.

That said, he does contribute a lot to the team. With his military training, he’s a born leader, and a big asset when things get rough downtown. He’s always got their back with a heavy spray of covering fire (or backing vocals on whatever song they’re listening to on the radio).

As Alanis Morissette would say (and as he would warble), he's got one hand in his pocket, and the other one's on the trigger of his gun.


	4. Jack "Jacqueline" Pattillo - The Loyalist

No one who knows of the crew is really sure what Jack Pattillo is doing there. He’s terrifying to see, yes. His red beard, fierce glare, and sizeable stature strike fear into the very core of the offenders they take out with each job they have. But, while the public is scared shitless of the hulk of a man, they aren’t sure what he actually does.

Jack Pattillo has been with Geoff Ramsey since the soldier saved his life in a POW camp. Even after they were back home safe, he refused to leave his side, swearing his undying gratitude and how he was forever in his debt and “all that sappy shit”, as the soldier put it, not unkindly.

Apparently, he really meant it.

Jack Pattillo is a wheels guy. He gets whatever vehicles they need, wherever they need them, whenever they want. And in this busy world, it’s helpful to have a guy who can get them a ride.

They may not know why he's there, but one thing's for sure: he's here to stay.


	5. Ryan Haywood - The Unknown

Ryan Haywood's been with the group for awhile now. He’s quiet most of the time, choosing to use head nods or raised eyebrows to express his thoughts rather than words. His eyes are a clear blue, piercing, that chill even his teammates’ bones if he looks at them too long.

They don't know where he came from. They don't know why he's here now. They really don't know a damn thing about him. 

He prefers to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little series just started as an exercise to work on describing characters and building backstory. And then it kind of evolved.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos! Much love!
> 
> xoxo  
> caIIiope


End file.
